1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear combination lamp of an automobile. More particularly, the invention relates to a fixing structure designed to secure a bulb body into which a bulb is inserted in a housing in the backside of the rear combination lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
The rear combination lamp bulb body fixing structure heretofore in general use includes a catching plate with a catching slot formed at the lower end and integrated with the rear end of a bulb body to which a lamp is fixed An opening into which a bulb is inserted is formed in a lamp housing in which the bulb body is fixed but a catching tension clip is integrated with the upper part of the opening and the upper end of the bulb body catching plate is caught in the opening of the rear combination lamp housing. In other words, the bulb body is inserted and fixed in the rear combination lamp housing by forming the tension clip as part of the lamp housing.
Accordingly, when the bulb body is united with the housing in such a fixing structure, the catching concave of catching plate is hung up on the housing and the catching plate is pushed toward the housing.
However, when the bulb body is separated from the housing, the catching tension clips must be opened one by one, and so it is troublesome to replace the bulbs. In the case where the catching tension clip is less elastic or opened excessively, it is damaged occasionally. In this case, the expensive housing cannot be replaced so often that the bulb body is fixed by use of a supplementary means such as an adhesive tape.